Regalo de Navidad
by KeyGalley
Summary: "¿Siquiera sabes cómo se llama?"', "No hable tonterías, por supuesto que lo sé." / Las palabras pueden ser el mejor consuelo si los actos han herido; los nombres sólo importan si se trata de un regalo. / "Es mi familia".


¡Hola! Esta vez les traigo un one shot muy viejo que había publicado en wattpad. Creo que es necesario aclarar algunos puntos:

• Estoy ubicando todo a finales de Civil War II, pese a que ignoro qué le depare Dios del número siete en adelante.

• Tony no está ni con Amara ni con nadie sentimentalmente.

• Tomo el dolor de éste, es decir los vínculos que se fueron al carajo con Rhodey, Bruce, Pepper, Steve y Carol como base.

• No trato de hacer ningún tipo de referencia a Riri con mi OC.

• Voy a suponer que los vagabundos llaman a las personas que no recuerdan su nombre por la edad que éstas tenían al integrarse en la red y que Stark conoce este sistema.

• De antemano perdón si me equivoco y algo no coincide con lo canon, me falta actualizarme. Agradecería mucho si me indican qué detalles hay por corregir.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cinco menos cuarto y el portador de la alguna vez aclamada armadura de iron man continuaba sin poder dormir. No era nada en específico lo que lo mantenía en vela, más bien se trataba de muchas cosas aglomeradas en su mente; sus deberes como ejecutivo, las actualizaciones tecnológicas de su residencia, protocolos para encontrarle solución a pequeños problemitas que se habían presentado en el mundo de los súper héroes las últimas semanas, entre inmensidad de situaciones que lo tenían por demás estresado. Al menos tratar de superar esos retos equivalía un poco a la sanidad mental que suficiente falta le hacía desde el asunto de las visiones de Ulysses y lo que ello supuso después. Maldición, otra vez estaba pasando. Era un genio sin duda, pero no un hombre insensible y probablemente fuese él quien resentía el evento a mayores escalas hablando de consecuencias; estaba a un paso de recaer en la bebida, ya no dormía, remozó el nudo en el estómago que le provocaba la sola mención de Howard y padecía esas mil y un detonaciones de impotencia dentro de sí y...

Y de nuevo se sintió vacío y solo cual calleja en navidad.

Pero como Tony Stark es un hombre de acción antes que de reflexión, no hilvanó demasiadas conjeturas al respecto y emprendió marcha hacia los clubes más recónditos que podría encontrar a las cinco de la madrugada, antes de que Friday y MJ le recordaran la monstruosidad de compromisos que tenía pendientes con el mundo. Por única vez en mucho tiempo iba a permitirse salir a olvidar; olvidar los trajes, olvidar quién era, olvidar que resultaba pésima idea adentrarse en los barrios bajos a pie en lugar de conducir. Sin protección ni esperanza. Si lo iban a matar, que lo mataran. Dichosa su suerte, esa noche llegó seguro al sitio donde introdujo tal cantidad de alcohol en su sistema que hasta de su nombre se olvidó, y así pasó el día siguiente y el siguiente, y el que a éste sucedió. En ningún momento le arrestaron, ni le robaron, ni lo mataron.

Cuando se cumplió la semana de estar repitiendo sus salidas a media noche se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo consigo mismo, pero no paró. Quince días más tarde desactivó los sistemas que hacían a Friday capaz de localizarlo sin tener puesto el traje y cambió su manera ostentosa de vestir por una más acorde al contexto miserable. Al mes siguiente MJ fue a buscarlo para una entrevista en punto de las quince horas, pero al no encontrarlo y carecer de pistas sobre su paradero, atribuyó la ausencia a que podría estar ocupado con cualquier otra cosa, después de todo era iron man.

* * *

Con los primeros rayos de sol, la niña notó que el hombre se movía intranquilo. Quizás sufría de insomnio y por eso se lo había topado tantas veces rumbo al club a cargo del sujeto que solía tirarle un balde de agua encima cada que la sorprendía durmiendo en los alrededores. Por algo habrían de decir que los hombres más complicados no duermen, o quizá sólo era un rumor que se escuchaba entre vagabundos, uno nunca sabe si deba confiar en lo que hablan. Cerca de las trece horas y media observó la mata de cabello azabache revolviéndose por acción de una mano temblorosa que consecuentemente frotaría los ojos de la tonalidad más cerúlea que viera en su vida.

—¿Dónde estoy? —fue la primera pregunta de aquél.

—En alguna parte de Brownsville —respondió ella dubitativa—, eso dicen los letreros.

—¿Brownsville? Debo estar loco para venir hasta acá sólo a beber. ¿Qué hora es? —El vistazo rápido que dio a su reloj de muñeca confirmó que hablaba más para sí mismo que para la chica. Estaba por añadir uno de sus comentarios ajenos a la circunstancia, sin embargo la jaqueca típica de una buena ronda de tragos le sobrevino tan fuerte como las heridas que con los mismos trataba de tapar.

—Señor, no debería venir más por estos lares, no pasará mucho antes de que los maleantes de por aquí le reconozcan e intenten aprovechar su situación para emboscarle. —Terminando de expresar sus inquietudes observó cómo su acompañante hacía a un lado la manta pequeña que lo cubría a la vez que se levantaba del cartón que hasta el momento no notó le servía de cama.

—¿No tienes idea de quién soy, verdad? —La pregunta que hizo inicialmente a modo de burla cambió de tono cuando la muchacha frunció el entrecejo en una clara muestra de confusión—. ¿En serio? ¿El término iron man no te suena?

—¿Usted es iron man? —respondió con otra pregunta que sumada al brillo de sus iris grisáceos, reflejaba la completa curiosidad que le causaba el tema. Mientras tanto Tony sólo se preguntaba algo hastiado cuántos años podría tener la chica para no haberle reconocido. _Por amor de Dios, ¿tan mal está la vida en este lado de_ _Brooklyn_ _?_ Al menos la gente ya no quería quemarlo vivo por el legado que dejó después de la primera Civil War.

—Como sea, debo irme. Un gusto niña, uhm... ¿tu nombre? —Acomodó su ropa y viró para echarle una última mirada, ella sólo negó.

—No sé. No tengo. —Si Stark de por sí quería darse una palmada en la frente, necesitó ahora el doble de fuerzas para mantenerse calmado.

—¿Cómo que no? De algún modo deben llamarte. Pero ya, olvídalo, no me interesa. Hasta la vista, _without_ _name_. —Entonces sí dirigió sus pasos hasta la salida del angosto callejón y dejó a la otra con la duda de si no sentiría su cabeza partiéndose por la mitad con tremenda resaca embaucándolo.

* * *

La siguiente ocasión en que volvió a verlo no hubiera tenido nada de diferente a las anteriores si no fuese por el detalle de que a partir del primer diálogo entre ambos, el hombre comenzó a tomar por costumbre aparecer entre los pasillos de Brownsville cada vez más temprano y salir de ellos sólo después de haberse echado una siesta rendido ante la ebriedad. Muy poco tiempo era el que lo veía dormir pues aparte de que éste tenía malos hábitos de sueño, ella se ocupaba buscando comida a las afueras del barrio, volviendo a rondar el horrible club ya demasiado tarde, cuando se había ido. Sin embrago en cada una de esas ocasiones le cuidaba lo mejor que podía, y Stark siempre despertaba acompañado por una ligera manta sobre su cuerpo a modo de cobija y otra en la nuca haciendo de almohada.

En un día nublado propio de la época, poco antes de cumplirse los dos meses de rutina, Tony pudo mirar a la chica unos minutos antes de que ésta se fuera a cubrir su ronda de recolección y en seguida se encontró preguntándose si acaso el alcohol no estaría eclipsando en su mente alguna conversación importante entre ambos. Estaba entrando diciembre y el frío se volvió insoportable entre los callejones sin encender un fuego, permitiéndole percatarse de que la búsqueda de restos inflamables no era para el propio beneficio de la niña solamente, sin embargo no le preguntó qué sucedía, más bien disminuyó un poco su consumo de bebida en el club para tener mayor conciencia de la situación al momento en que ella se acercara a proporcionarle las mantas.

Para la primera docena de días en lo que iba del último mes del año, el súper héroe ya había deducido una o dos cosas interesantes simplemente observándola, por ejemplo; la cuarta parte de lo que encontraba en los depósitos de basura tenía que cederlo a la comunidad de mendigos del barrio si no quería vérselas negras con el comité, que era un grupo de abusones que ya se había cargado a cuanto ser ambulante no quisiera compartir sus recursos. Y que era huérfana desde los siete años, más o menos, por una mala broma de un peregrino que le gritó sev en un llamado inconcluso.

Cerca del día dieciocho, Anthony comenzó a charlar más abiertamente y se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir lo mucho que la chica ya había teorizado acerca de su vida; más al percatarse de que la mayor parte de sus conjeturas eran acertadas, como al confesarle que desde hace dos días lo notaba más sobrio y supuso que ello se debía a que limitó su consumo en el club a un solo vaso de licor. Las cosas cambiaron a partir de entonces.

A las cuatro en punto de la siguiente madrugada, el hombre fue al pasaje donde habitaba la muchacha sin haber entrado previamente a ninguna clase de bar, sin embargo cuando encontró a su compañera de media noche le contó más cosas que en la suma total de las que llevaban hablando hasta ahora. Soltó como vómito los hechos de la segunda guerra civil, su persecución con Madame Masque, mencionó a Strange, al Dr. Doom, a Steve traicionando lo que pensó sería motivo de alianza, haciendo un atisbo silencioso a lo defraudado que se sentía de haberse replanteado por años si su manera de actuar fue la mejor y lo único que obtuvo fueron ofensas hacia su persona, tanto morales como físicas. Narró los más recientes eventos hasta las doce del medio día y quedó más que complacido con las consecuentes palabras que ella le brindó; repletas del cariño y respeto propios de un regalo en navidad.

Regresó a casa dispuesto a cumplir con lo que sea que tuviese programado para esa tarde y activó los rastreadores de Friday preparado para escuchar los reproches de su programación holográfica. Luego tuvo esa entrevista con Mary Jane que hubo evitado por más de quince días y salió a resolver unos cuantos asuntos de la empresa. Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando por fin -y después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo- manejaba de vuelta a su ostentoso hogar para poder descansar un rato, cuando las alarmas de la AI se activaron drásticamente en señal de que debía atender urgentemente algún asunto súper heroico, haciendo gala del traje que le valió el título de hombre de hierro.

Fue un alboroto de tal magnitud que hasta tuvo que salir del país y pudo regresar solamente cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo resuelto. Una lástima pues se había llevado cinco días en ello, además de que entre las pérdidas de la batalla figuró un gorro y un abrigo que le hubiese gustado entregar a la persona en quien pensó al momento de comprarlos. Llegó a su edificio a las veintitrés horas del día veinticuatro y lo único que hizo antes de partir con todo y el traje puesto hacia Brownsville fue tomar un tentempié y darse una ducha rápida. Tenía la corazonada de que si no llegaba pronto se iba a arrepentir. _Ya tengo suficientes arrepentimientos para una vida, muchas gracias._

Al aterrizar en la angosta calleja no pudo encontrar escena más descabellada que la presente frente a sus ojos: tres patrullas sacando de Dios sabrá cuántos escondrijos a decenas de vagabundos que en su mayoría se negaban a cooperar. Honestamente no le importaba mucho, ya había visto repetirse esa escena antiguamente y no era de extrañar que entre las propiedades de alguno de los peregrinos encontraran cierto tipo de sustancias que no se consiguen en cualquier zona, llevándose entre las patas a la mayoría de sus vecinos en la comunidad callejera. Sin embargo sintió su corazón achicarse bajo el mecanismo del reactor cuando miró la manera lenta en la que uno de los policías ingresaba a la conocida niña en un auto apartado.

—Hey, alto ahí amigo ¿qué se supone que hacen? Sé que estos sujetos tienen toda la pinta de consumir droga, pero ésta es una mocosa de no más de catorce, ¿cómo va a ser traficante? —exclamó aparentemente indignado, acercándose a la patrulla que encerraba a la persona susodicha.

—No sería la primera vez que detenemos a menores por estos cargos —contestó el oficial con cara de pocos amigos. Esa armadura era inconfundible y no esperaba pasar un buen rato si el hombre pilotándola le cuestionaba aquello—. ¿Qué pretendes apareciéndote así por este agujero, Stark?

—Nada, señor mío, pero lamento informarle que se está llevando a alguien que conozco y ya imaginará que eso no puede ser un buen augurio. Tengo a mi disposición un bufete completo de abogados dirigidos por Murdock; será mejor que me dé a la de ya alguna prueba contundente contra la niña o habrá problemas —puntualizó e hizo levantar la careta metálica, lanzado una mirada desafiante en señal de que iba en serio.

—¡Por favor! Llevan casi una década cambiando de barrio, cada mes, para evitar contratiempos bajo la excusa de que en la misma ciudad se les agotarían los recursos en el transcurso de un año, ¿qué otra prueba necesitas? —Tony no prestó demasiada atención a la última pregunta del hombre uniformado por estar al pendiente de la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de la chica dentro del vehículo. Los estaba escuchando. _No puede ser verdad, lleva aquí dos meses._

Durante varios minutos dejó de escuchar todo sonido ajeno a sus pensamientos, sólo para asumir una decisión que al final no parecía tan mala si tomaba en cuenta que se trataba de él; ni más ni menos que Tony Stark.

—No pueden llevársela si mantenemos algún tipo de relación —señaló confiado.

—¿No es muy pequeña para que hagas esa clase de confesiones? No es tu mejor argumento en lo que va de la noche —contradijo el obstinado policía.

—Hablo de mis derechos legales sobre ella. Lo que sea que haya hecho será mejor que la liberen, yo me haré responsable porque es menor y podría decirse que soy su tutor legal —continuó Anthony sin perder la calma.

—¿Que qué? —La expresión que puso en ese momento el receptor de sus palabras vivificó la típica imagen del policía idiota que sobreponía la televisión norteamericana, y el dueño de la que antaño fuese la mejor industria armamentista hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no echarse a reír como un crío en pleno espectáculo.

—Lo que oye, mi amigo. Estoy diciendo que voy a adoptarla bajo todas las de la ley, como Dios dicta y manda —burlóse sin perder detalle de las facciones femeninas iluminándose—. Es mi familia.

 _«Perdone si me río ahora, ¿señor_ _Stark_ _, cierto? Eso dice su reloj. No puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz de no ser usted, una persona de la que tanta gente espera tantas cosas; me alegra ser sólo yo, una pobre vagabunda porque ¿sabe? La vida me trata bien. Sólo tengo que pagar la cuota y asegurarme de que no me falte ni la comida, ni el abrigo, ni el agua. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme de si defraudo a alguien o no, si fallo en lo que alguien quería ver que hiciera. Sólo soy responsable de mí por hoy, no puedo imaginar siquiera lo que pasará mañana. Vaya, todo ese tema de las visiones del futuro... Es increíble. Usted es increíble. A mí me sorprende que con todo por cuanto ha pasado siga vivo, teniendo la amabilidad de venir aquí, sentarse a mi lado y hacerme compañía. Yo ya hubiera muerto. Usted es tan fuerte y decidido que regresa a casa donde sólo le esperan problemas. ¿Sabe? Yo huí del orfanato donde me internaron después de que mis padres murieran en un evento provocado por... ¿qué eran? ¿Mutantes? Quién sabe. El punto es que me fui y jamás regresé porque me daban miedo los problemas en que pudiera meterme con los encargados, una amiga me contó cómo de mal le había ido a ella cuando la llamaron a su oficina._ _Pobrecita_ _, estaba tan impactada cuando salió de ahí... En fin, escapé. Pero usted sigue luchando todos los días no sólo por usted, no sólo por un planeta donde usted vive, porque si fue tan inteligente como para crear una armadura tan genial como_ _iron_ _man_ _, sería capaz de sobrevivir en las peores condiciones.»_

—¿Siquiera sabes cómo se llama? —repuso el otro luego de recuperar la coherencia suficiente para formar oraciones. Nunca imaginó que su pregunta pudiera ahondar tan profundo en la memoria del genio millonario, refrescando el recuerdo de su última charla en específico.

 _«No lo conozco lo suficiente, pero me atrevo a decir que usted ni siquiera sabe por qué lucha, sólo sabe que debe seguir haciéndolo para que alguien esté bien, alguien ajeno a usted. Usted quizá pueda prometer imposibles, pero al menos tiene el coraje de seguir haciéndolo. Cuando uno promete cosas no es porque las vaya a cumplir, es porque va continuar intentando hacerlas posibles con todas sus fuerzas, no es su culpa si no puede alcanzarlas. Sólo es un hombre. No, espere. No es sólo un hombre, es más bien un solo hombre. Si tuviera que depositar mi confianza en alguien sería en usted porque, si no logra algo, me queda la certeza de que ha empleado todos los recursos que estuvieran al alcance de sus manos, ha dado todo lo que tenía, hizo lo que podía, lo que quería, lo que consideró correcto y lo que tenía que hacer. No es su obligación estar anotado entre la larga lista de héroes, señor, pero como sí lo está entonces es un privilegio que sea el mío, y lamento mucho si lo han atacado, si no han sabido valorar lo que fue, lo que usted es y lo que puede llegar ser, por bueno o malo que resulte. Lamento que quien sí ha sabido quererlo ya no se encuentre a su lado. Yo no tengo nada por ofrecer, ni siquiera compañía porque es usted quien viene hasta mí, y ahora tampoco puedo consolarlo porque estoy ocupada siendo tan egoísta,_ _alegrándome_ _de no ser usted, de tener esta vida en la que pude conocerlo._ _Dispénseme_ _.»_

—No hable tonterías, por supuesto que lo sé —fue la respuesta tardía de Tony luego de haber revivido todo aquello. Con un leve movimiento, sus ojos cerúleos hicieron contacto con los grises al otro lado del cristal y, en una de esas coincidencias extrañas del destino, tanto la radio dentro del automóvil como el reloj en su muñeca marcaron la hora cero del veinticinco de diciembre en el instante mismo en que la sonrisa socarrona que tan buen aspecto daba a su rostro se extendía de oreja a oreja, preparado para decir:

—Su nombre es María Stark.


End file.
